One Sith
by SaiyatonianSage
Summary: Now…. The Grand Plan has reached its resolution. "My birth place of power," the Sith Apprentice said to himself, hiding underneath the storm of red-beige sands from hitting his face. The growling howl of the wind grew in strength, the Sith barely able to recognize the broken and fallen columns in the Valley of the Dark Lords. "Apprentice to a Sith Lord, soon to break my chains."
1. The Rising and Falling

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars. All rights belong to Lucasfilms, Lucasarts, and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC and my story.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thought'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **-One Sith-**

 **Korriban; 32 BBY**

 _Now…._

 _The Grand Plan has reached its resolution._

"My birth place of power," the Sith Apprentice said to himself, hiding underneath the storm of red-beige sands from hitting his face. The growling howl of the wind grew in strength, the Sith barely able to recognize the broken and fallen columns in the Valley of the Dark Lords. "Apprentice to a Sith Lord, soon to break my chains and become my own master."

The power of the Dark side flurried in his veins, boiling with pride and ambition. His time was now. The winds began to die down suddenly, revealing a tall hooded figure dressed in fine obsidian robes. The Apprentice lowered his hood in traditional respect to his master, his yellow eyes waiting for Darth Plagueis' command.

The Muun stood in silence, standing on top of a massive broken column, searching for the words his legacy would impart. Keeping his hood up, Plageuis spoke. " _Tell me what you regard as your greatest strength, so I will know how best to undermine you; tell me of your greatest fear, so I will know which I must force you to face; tell me what you cherish most, so I will know what to take from you; and tell me what you crave, so that I may deny you,_ " Plagueis lowered his hood, his own yellow orbs fixated on his apprentice. "You remember those words Darth Deus?"

Darth Deus nodded, those were the first words his master said to him when he was baptized into the world of the Dark side. "Yes, master."

His face stern as always, Plagueis continued. "We now face one final trial, my apprentice," the Muun lowered his hood, his tall cranium partially blocking out the sun. "To see whose chains shall be broken and who shall fall."

The crimson blade of Plagueis hissed in ignition, the low rumbles inviting the court of combat. Darth Deus understood that his master never favored lightsaber combat, never to the degree that Plagueis' master did.

 _Victory…_

The Force tried to call out to Deus, gently as a caress to his ear. Deus' yellow eyes focused on his master, judging his body language and waited for the strike. He called his lightsabers to his hands from within his sleeves; being a patron of the arts, Darth Deus designed his lightsabers with a fine, high quality of craftsmanship, influenced by his love of the antiquity of the Ancient Sith. The body of his lightsaber was fashioned from nigh-indestructible phrik alloy while the flat emitter was composed of aurodium. The whole of the weapon possessed a refined and elegant electrum finish.

The blood orange color of his twin blades flashed his face, his yellow eyes soaking in the color of his blades. His stance shifted, his lightsabers poised in front and by his side.

"The Force is strong with you, it's always been strong with you," Plagueis continued, leaping from the broken column and landed a few feet from the Sith Apprentice; Deus remained where he was, still aware and cautious. "As is the Dark side. I felt a kinship that I haven't felt in a long time, even with my old master."

"I've felt it as well Master, you've taught me the limits of what the power of will can achieve," praised Deus honestly. The Sith Apprentice shifted his weight again, leaning away from the Muun. "And how to use others to get what I want."

A smirk etched on the Muun's lips, amusement bubbling within his eyes. "It's a shame really, perhaps in another life we could've ruled side by side."

"We still can," offered Deus. "We both understand that the Rule of Two is ending, there's no need to slaughter each other when with our combined strength we can overthrow the Jedi Order and establish stability and peace throughout the galaxy."

"The thought had crossed my mind, more than once," the Muun, too, responded honestly. "Unfortunately I've discovered a power to truly control the Force, and it shall remain _my_ ally and _my_ knowledge alone."

The dark, bellowing storm of Force energy began to surge within the Sith Lords, bubbling to a climax that could create a nexus of the Dark side, only for it to collapse upon itself and possibly rip the planet apart.

Deus had his answer. "You underestimate my power."

"You underestimate my knowledge," Plagueis countered.

 _Peace is a lie. There is only passion._

The sands beneath their boots started to stir under their raw power, crawling upwards to escape the hellish fight soon to commence. Deus' heart rate increased rapidly, his yellow eyes fluxing with anticipation, his hands moistening slightly from his tight grip.

 _Through passion I gain strength._

Red lightning coursed through the Apprentice's fingers, focused through his blood orange lightsabers, and directed his power towards the Muun. The crimson blade blocked the ungodly torrent of lightning within his lightsaber, methodically and slowly moving in a circle; Deus following his master step for step.

Two decades of training, two decades of studying in the Dark side, two decades of traveling across the galaxy, two decades of manipulation and deception, two decades of _his_ life!

He would have this!

Deus snarled and drew more power from his anger and pushed forward, but his own power seemed to slow him down; he felt the raw energy of his lightning, so strong as to leave those foolish enough to assassinate him into ash, almost pushing against him, but he needed the all the power at his disposal.

" _Feel the power of the Dark side flow through you. We serve nature's purpose for culling the herd, and our own by sharpening our skills. We are the predatory swarm!"_

One step of his boot stomped forward, then another.

" _The Sith no longer rely on brute strength. Now we rule through cunning, manipulation and fear!"_

He was wrong. Deep down, Deus knew he was wrong. For all the wisdom his master had achieved in his long life, the Apprentice understood the one tenant of the Sith Code- _Always two there are_.

Master and Apprentice.

Power _and_ cunning.

The Apprentice shifted his lightning away from Plagueis, the thunderous shatter of the canyon side high above them crackled and broke apart; boulders and mass of rocks the size of small starships rained down upon them.

 _Through strength I gain power._

The blur of orange and crimson lights flourishing was a deadly dance of precision and focus, as the Sith Lords leapt directly into the path of the falling boulders. The duality of Force powers and lightsabers was a thing to behold, a rarity of skill and ambition between Master and Apprentice. Plagueis remained hidden within the chaos of the avalanche, his strength in the Force afforded the confidence he righteously earned.

"Very clever, you earned your lesson it seems," Plagueis praised, not without a flicker of smugness in his voice.

"I've always been a fast learner," Deus commented, landing on a small boulder a few meters above his master. "You're not the only who has become wise."

Plagueis' eyes glowed with bemusing forewarning. "Careful, my young apprentice; caution is the eldest child of wisdom." Flicking his long forefinger, the Muun broke apart the boulder underneath Deus' feet, a shout of surprise erupting from the Apprentice.

A rain of debris landed on Deus as he managed to land upon another boulder, only to leap off once he realized how close he was to the ground. Front-flipping onto a sturdy column, he gazed directly at the mouth of the beast; the ground continued to rumble as the avalanche began to die down. Quickly he surveyed past the rising dust from the crushed boulders, seeing a faint crimson light coming closer and glowing brighter.

 _Through power I gain victory._

The sudden battle cry broke the tense silence as the Muun launched himself from a flying leap, clashing his lightsaber with Deus', continuing their battle on the limited space on the column. The close quarters brawl, the lightning fast reflexes and strikes and clashes of their lightsabers, all countered perfectly in synch by the Master and Apprentice; it would look like a training session, a deadly training session, to those who were able to keep pace with their eyes and senses.

Their blades locked in a powerful struggle, loud grunts and growls pressed as the Sith Lords wrestled to survive. "You cannot kill me!" berated Plagueis, his dark scowl ingrained onto his face. "I am the master of life and death! The Force is mine to command!"

Deus pushed back with resounding vigor, putting his master onto his back foot. His muscles clenched and strained against his skin, the veins bulging underneath his skin beneath his robes. His yellow eyes began to glow even brighter. "If that is true, why haven't you killed me already?"

"Do not patronize me! Everything you have learned is from my doing, you are merely mirroring what I have learned."

"What all Sith before you have learned," countered Deus. A powerful Force-push from Plagueis nearly toppled Deus over the edge of the column. However using the Force, Deus shifted the momentum of his body and spun on his heels against the edge of the column and countered his master's attack with a Force-push of his own; knocking the Muun off the fifteen meter column.

The pull of his master's power yanked Deus off his feet suddenly and he plummeted after his master, his blood orange lightsabers scratching alongside the column's rocky surface. Twisting his body mid-fall, Deus slashed his dual sabers completely through and the loud groaning of the collapsing column overshadowed the Sith Lords. Calling to the Force and pulling the broken half faster to him, Deus spun the column beneath him and flung it towards Plagueis.

The resounding crash of the column on top of the Muun shook the ground; Deus ramming the column to dust with his momentum created a large crater. Brushing his hand with vigor in the Force, Deus dissipated the dust cloud.

The soft gasps of pain came from the crushed Muun, his glaring yellow eyes holding a flicker of pride. "Well done, Darth Deus."

"It's not over yet," commented Deus, stepping away from the Muun. Darth Plagueis looked on with awareness and called his midi-chlorians to heal his wounds and cracked bones.

Standing to his feet, the Muun straightened his posture. "The sole title of Dark Lord would have been yours just now, killing me when I was done and weakened."

"I am aware of what I did," Deus said. He shifted his stance and pointed his blood orange sabers towards his master. "Killing you at your prime seems more enjoyable to me."

Calling to his lightsaber, Plagueis twirled the crimson blade once. "You may have wasted your only chance of killing me."

Deus smirked darkly, pointing a single blood orange blade at his master. "I can make another opportunity. I can be resourceful when I have to be."

 _Assassins hidden above… waiting for the moment to strike._

Deus batted the blaster bolt from behind back to the Sun Guard hidden at the top of the canyon side. "I'm surprised they didn't die during the the avalanche. But keeping me distracted won't save you from the Sith's fate!"

Plagueis poised his lightsaber close to his body, shifting the stance of his feet across the hot sand. "A simple misdirection can seal the outcome of anything, even before either person can realize." Swiping against the sand, the Muun trapped his apprentice in a swirling ball of sand, and levitated the sand ball off the ground. The blistering speed of the sand stung against Deus' skin, loud pained grunts bringing amusement to the Muun.

Multiple blaster bolts fired upon the sand ball and using his anger and pain to fuel his power, Deus swatted his dual blades like a wild Rancor, turning certain parts of the sand to steaming hot glass. As his power swirled with the monstrous destructiveness of a hurricane, Deus broke through the sand ball and as the shards of hot glass sliced through Plagueis' skin. The Muun felt the powerful tug of the Force pulling him towards his apprentice; reaching out with his hand to send a torrent of Force Lightning, the sudden heat of his arm socket alerted Plagueis to the loss of his arm.

 _Through victory my chains are broken_

The last moment that Plagueis felt was his skull cracking against one of the massive pillars, his body slumping in paralysis. His yellow eyes sharpened their anger as his apprentice stalked slowly towards him, taunting him to call his midi-chlorians again.

"How many hearts would I have to crush before you die?" Deus asked knowingly, his yellow eyes lingering at his master's chest. "Unfortunately I don't think even you could repair a broken spine, but obviously I'm not as wise as you."

"I was still right," Plageuis choked out slowly, his breathing catching in his throat. "We could not have ruled together. It is not the Sith way."

Deus nodded in contemplation. "My tolerance for you did hinder my thoughts in our fight."

Master and Apprentice laughed tiredly and somberly, knowing the fate of the Sith life- the transition of the title of Dark Lord to the apprentice.

The Sith Apprentice stared at his master, sensing through the Force of the midi-chlorians that flowed in his master's body. He stretched his hand over his master's chest, trying to feel the same connection his master did.

"My master told me that Sith Sorcery was an innate ability," spoke Plagueis, his voice stronger than before. "Something that neither he or I had a natural affinity with."

"But through the process of will," interluded Deus, his eyes focused on his task. "You developed the skills of something that seemed impossible."

Plagueis' chest heaved upward, his breath shortening and his eyes widening.

"The truth of the Sith is that it always begins and ends with the Master, never the apprentice," Deus commented, his yellow eyes morphing to orange.

One heart stopped…

The second heart stopped…

Deus' open hand curled into a tight fist, crushing the final heart of the Muun.

 _The Force shall free me_

 **-One Sith-**

It was his birthday today, Darius Alde noted. His thirtieth birthday. He is the Dark Lord of the Sith and soon to be Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.

The Force had told him.

His green eyes focused on the blue-skinned Chagrian female, who handed him a bottle of fine Alderaanian wine on his personal _Horizon_ -class star yacht. "To the Sith's ultimate victory of ruling the galaxy. You have been a wonder to teach Saarai, a natural in politics and the one I will trust as my voice in the Senate."

Saarai smiled sweetly at her older mentor, clicking his glass with hers and a purplish-blue blush flushed her cheeks. She shifted her place on his lap. "You're too kind."

"I wouldn't say if it was otherwise, you know me better than that," Darius chastised lightly, taking a drink from the cup. His hand slinked around her waist and pulled her closer against his chest. "You're young, beautiful, smart… notable attributes in our fair little game." His lips devoured her full, plump lips in a salutary, lustful kiss. Smirking against her lips, he pulled away and smiled pridefully as he sensed her sexual frustrations. This was the farthest he allowed her to be with him, and she obeyed. "But I always win."

She squirmed with boiling lust, it was consuming her very soul. Saarai glared at the smirk of the Dark Lord, hating him. Loathing him. Envious of him. She wanted him, she needed him. Yet his affections were taken by another. And now, still, he taunted her with this. Oh, how she wanted to strangle him. Make him feel the despair she had endured…

Darius' eyes softened at the Chagrian female, his green eyes starting directly at her unblinkingly. Setting his cup on the arm of the seat, Darius placed his right hand on her cheek and stroked it gently, fatherly. "Loyalty isn't the expectation of reward for your services. It is the service itself that is rewarding," he explained calmly, gently, and firmly. His eyes held firmly when he saw Saarai's eyes shimmering with burning tears ready to fall. "My feelings for you are real, never forget that Saarai." He rested his right hand on her waist, gently caressing the fabric of her dress with his thumb. "My relationship with Mina is also real, we have a long history together. With you… it's not complicated-"

"Then what is the problem?" Saarai demanded, her eyes flickering with anger. "I love you, I said it."

"Declaring your feelings for me doesn't resolve the issue," Darius explained evenly. The Chagrian female narrowed her eyes daringly at the Sith Lord. Darius raised an amuse brow at her abrupt change in her personality; he loved the riling fire in her eyes. He tightened his grip on her arm when she began to move, only to see her shift her position so that the back of her head was all he could see; she was pouting, not a playful one however. Easing his grip on her arm, Darius sighed and leaned against his seat. His eyes lusted on her blue exposed skin, he wondered how sweet it would be on his tongue. His own lust was beginning to grow, his crotch flexed under his pants as his thoughts begin to betray him. "Do you know why we'd played this game for so long?"

He felt her body stiffened, her emotions swirling in anger, curiosity and relief.

"You are special to me," Darius answered after a moment had passed. "You have been on my side the longest besides my master. You know my every secret, even Mina does not know of my life as a Sith. You do." His hands slithered towards her inner thighs, caressing the soft skin; a low moan from Saarai brought joy to the Sith Lord. "When we make love for the first time, I want it to be special. It will be rough. It will be passionate. I want to hear your screams. I want to feel your nails scratching along my back. I want to hear you beg for the pleasure only I can bring to you. I want you to remember who you belong to. You are mine! And my alone!"

The shocked gasp of the Chagrian sent tingles of power across Darius' spine, his hand roughly groping her womanhood; the moisture seeped through her panties, alerting to the Sith Lord of her wanton pleasure and lust. But… he would wait. She would wait as well.

 **-One Sith-**

 **Senate Building, Coruscant**

Quickly scurrying past the busied crowd in the hallways filled with Senators and Representatives, Darius and Saarai entered past the doorway that led them to the Senate pod of the Alderaan sector of the Galactic Republic. Darius smiled charmingly at the beautiful Senator Mina Bonteri, her faint gray eyes smiling with mischief.

"What a lovely sight to behold, Mina. I wasn't expecting to see you until after the hearings," Darius charmed, grinning like the young boy he felt. Mina smirked and stood to greet Darius, resting her soft hands against his neck and ensnaring him in a bold kiss.

"I didn't want to wait for that long," Mina teased, her fingers caressing his face. Her face sobered when she stared at his lively green eyes. "I miss you Darius, it feels too long when we're away. My heart hurts when I think of you, but don't see you," She guided his hand to her breast; he felt her heart quicken under his touch. Green eyes looked upon his hand, to the exposed skin above Mina's chest, then to her teary-eyed stare.

"I offered you to come with me," Darius said, his voice growling faintly at the memory that felt too long ago. "You know how happy I can make you. I have known you far longer than your… _husband_." The last word angered him greatly, and Mina could see it on his face.

"I was scared and I made a mistake," Mina stated, her voice wavering. "I came back to you."

"Not completely. Not wholeheartedly," Darius retorted. Attempting to pull his hand away, his green eyes fluttered in confusion when Mina lowered his hand to her stomach. His fingers reflexively pulled back, his eyes widening. Saarai's hands balled into a tight fist at the implication.

Mina smiled soberly at her lover. "Don't worry, there is no child. But I want one. With you."

His chest felt compressed as the breath was taken from him. He looked away from Mina, towards the hallway to the busy Senators, then returned his gaze to her. "Why would I allow that?"

The Onderon Senator massaged the hand of Darius, kissing it. "Because I'm doing what I should have done all those years ago. I'm leaving my husband, and coming with you. If… if you still want me."

Darius' brow furrowed at her statement. Mina leaned into Darius for a loving hug, snuggling into his chest, losing herself in the dreams that she only kept in her bed. He sensed Saarai's jealously through the Force, recalling the words he had spoken to her on his ship. Soon…

"When will you leave him?" Darius asked, his arms wrapping around Mina.

Mina smiled into his chest. "Tonight, after the hearings."

Darius snorted gently. "Too long."

"You were always impatient," Mina said.

The Alderaan Senator rolled his eyes at her words, smirking knowingly. "Believe me, I'm far from impatient." He felt her stiffen quickly. She had taken his words too literally. "I didn't meant that Mina." He sighed and pushed her back, looking into her gray eyes, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I'll see you tonight. Promise?"

She leaned into his touch, smiling lovingly. "Promise."

Leaving the Senate pod, Mina disappeared into the sea of politics and Senator and Representatives. Darius turned to face Saarai, bringing her close to him. "I meant what I said. You've waited this long." He kissed her cheek thoughtfully. "You will be happy that you did."

 **-One Sith-**

The Senate had gone into an uproar, the thunderous sounds of a thousands Rancors boomed in Darius Alde's ears. Thankfully he muffled them with his personal thoughts. He longed for this day- the sole title of Sith Lord, the death of his master, Mina, and now the final piece of the Grand Plan would be laid. It would be moments now…

A blue hand rested on his, squeezing with love and anticipation. The passing gazes of Bail Antilles and Bail Organa thought nothing of the scene, merely accepting the innocent gesture as just that- innocent. Darius shifted in his seat and his eyes grazed over to his fellow Alderaan brethren.

"I have a bad feeling about this," remarked Darius, nodding his head to the raging Senate. His eyes focused on current Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum; he was slumped in his seat, thoughts flying through the hyperspace in his mind. His ultimate downfall would be the Senate itself; the bureaucracies that Valorum allowed to tie around his neck would now hang him. Politics was tricky game, only meant for the few who could actually climb the ladder from the chaos below.

Organa nodded solemnly. "I have never seen the Senate act like this."

Darius nodded halfheartedly, only half listening. "Especially over taxation of the Trade Routes." He shook his head gently. "I hate to see how the Senate reacts to an actual threat."

Antilles' corner eye watched Darius, then focused back to the ensuing chaos. "The threat is still serious Alde, the Trade Federation has assumed too much power."

"I wonder whose fault that is," Darius remarked, gesturing to the pod of the Trade Federation. "Didn't I warn you something like this would happen? This is why you don't mix business and politics." Sighing in contempt, Darius shrugged his shoulders. "Not like we have any power to get rid of the Federation."

"Neither does Valorum, not for much longer it seems," Antilles agreed, gesturing to the Naboo pod floating closely to Valorum's pod.

"It is with a heavy heart Supreme Chancellor Valorum that I cast a Vote of No Confidence against your inability to deal with the crisis that is happening to my people," declared the Queen of Naboo, Padme Amidala. She was a young girl, no older than fourteen, yet so dedicated to the well-being of her people. Dressed in the finest clothing of Naboo royalty, Padme looked older than she appeared to be. "I was elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee!"

Her eyes lingered in the vast sea of bureaucrats and politics to the man who suggested the best for her to follow. Darius Alde taught her much about politics and the unfairness that the Republic had allowed. Yet she believed that the Republic would fix itself. Now her people were paying the price. Part of her still hoped that the Republic could redeem itself, maybe with a guiding hand and a pure example to show them the way it could happen.

Finis Valorum sunk deeper into his chair, wanting it all to end. He had wanted the best for the Republic, and he tried… but he was too weak to actually do anything about it. His sullen eyes transfixed on his folded hands, they were old. He had become part of the problem in the Republic, the very problem he tried to get rid of- the bureaucracy. Needless shouting and arguments instead of actual discussion, and he allowed this to happen. His legacy would be this- of nothing. He would be forgotten, or remembered as a weak Supreme Chancellor. He would not win this.

The Senator of Alderaan squeezed the hand of his Chagrian assistant, taking in a breath. "Now it begins." Standing to his feet, Darius took control of the pod and directed it to the main action in the Senate chambers. "I agree with Queen Amidala, the time of inaction in the Republic must come to an end." He stared at the defeated Supreme Chancellor for a brief moment. "Your inability has come to this- a nonstop conflict of personal interests and procrastination." His green eyes squinted as a cruel thought passed in his mind. "I wonder how much the Federation is paying you to allow this invasion."

Valorum's face shot defiantly at the younger Senator in a glare, however his old and sullen face made him look like he was pouting instead.

Darius' brow rose amusingly. "No answer? Sometimes not saying anything is the worst thing for a politician can do." Antilles and Organa shot each a look silently, wondering the course of action Darius Alde was trying to commence. "It wouldn't be the first time you landed in accusations of corrupted conduct."

The Senator of Alderaan observed the Naboo Queen, his eyes softening in a familial manner. "Rest assured your highness, justice will be served. Time is of the essence, this crisis must be resolved quickly."

Queen Amidala nodded at her fellow Senator's words, however she felt hesitant. "We need a new Chancellor."

"I understand that, but it will take time for a candidate to be nominated and voted in by the Senate," Darius said. He rubbed his head full of hair and observed the endless pods staring at them. "I nominate myself for Chancellorship." His face was calm and stern as the murmurs of the Senate grew in voices. Valorum said nothing and glared in silence.

"I also nominate myself for Chancellorship," Bail Antilles announced, standing behind Darius Alde. The current Senator of Alderaan stared blankly ahead, mustering every ounce of ungodly control in his body not to strangle him. Bail Antilles was a good man, he reminded himself, a little too noble at times.

"I nominate Darius Alde for Chancellorship," Mina Bonteri called to the Senate. Claps and sounds of cheers grew with the votes as Vice Chair Mas Amedda called for order and silence in the Chamber.

"We will have a proper course of action for this vote," Mas Amedda called to the Senate. "All nominees will be considered and registered, then we will vote."

Darius Alde eyed the Naboo Queen one final time then retreated back to his place in the mindless and endless sea of the Senate.

 **-One Sith-**

The maroon color added to the tense soberness in the room, Queen Amidala sat on the small couch as Darius Alde and Mina Bonteri sat in their chairs on the opposite ends of the Naboo Queen. Darius sat in silence, his gaze focused on the traffic flying past the window. He sensed that Amidala was tense, however he knew that she needed silence.

Amidala left the two Senators and walked over to the window. Darius looked at Mina, knowing that he should say something. Getting up from his seat, he stood behind Amidala, watching her reflection in the window.

"This is not an easy thing you just did," Darius said, settling his hand on her shoulder. "It was the right one however." He gently massaged her shoulder then removed it, folding his arms behind his back. Amidala turned to face the older man and stared at him, as if expecting him to say or do something. He smiled fatherly, she was ambitious to a degree. But he knew that her doubts and inexperience could temper the fierce fire that would await her in the future.

"How do I know if I really did the right thing?" Padme asked.

"You never do until time has passed and you reflect on it," Darius answered honestly. "Getting caught in the past however will not do anyone any good, no one can change the past. Only the present and future are our sole means for our legacy." He reevaluated the traffic across the landscape of Coruscant. "This crisis with the Trade Federation is a messy one indeed. You did mention that two Jedi traveled with you, right?"

Padme nodded, her eyes focused on him. "Yes, they were adamant about doing something about the Federation on Naboo."

"I figured they would. They are the public servants of the Republic, it is their duty to protect the innocent." Padme's eyes wavered at his words. "Though I do wonder why they're waiting for the Senate's orders if their duty is to the galaxy. I mean, if the Jedi were truly protectors of the people, then they don't need to wait for the Senate to stop the massacre of your people."

The Queen frowned and her thoughts reflected on his words, turning away from him. The Alderaan Senator scratched his forehead and looked over his shoulder to Mina, her gray eyes studying him closely.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Padme.

"Use the Jedi to stop this," suggested Darius, his voice becoming soft. "I know you didn't want to bring war to your people, but the war was brought to you by the Republic. They did allow the Trade Federation to amass so much power in the Senate and allow them to build a sufficient droid army, and now your people are dying."

He… was right.

Sighing tiredly, Darius placed both his hands on Padme's shoulders and gently massaged them. "You're a good girl, Padme. You have a big heart, maybe a little too big for politics." He smiled kindly, then wrapped an arm around her shoulder in a protective stance. "You need an army to stop this, and the Senate will take too long on the vote. Regardless on who gets voted in, you know I'm right. Join the Gungans in an alliance, it solve the strain that your people had with them and it will allow you perhaps the only chance you have saving Naboo."

He stepped away from the Queen and retook his place in his chair, readjusting his black aristocratic robes. Darius met the stare of Mina, her eyes partially widened in surprise. The Senator of Alderaan straightened his posture, his sign of declaration. He would not budge.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy this new story!**

 **This is my first Sith story, so I'm kinda excited for this one since I have a unique little surprise in story for this story lol.**

 **Harem-**

Saarai, Mina Bonteri, Talon, Maladi, Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, Bo-Katan Kryze, (other suggestions are welcome).

 **Power Scale-**

 **Planet to Planet+:**

The Son ( _Large Planet; possibly higher_ )

The Daughter ( _Large Planet; possibly higher_ )

Darth Deus ( _Small Planet_ )

Yoda ( _Small Planet_ )

Mace Windu ( _Small Planet_ )

 **Moon to Moon+:**

Vitiate

Arcann

Thexan

Vaylin

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Count Dooku

Darth Maul

Shaak Ti

Plo Koon

Ki-Adi Mundi

Aayla Secura

Darth Talon

Darth Maladi

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	2. A Vision of the Void

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars. All rights belong to Lucasfilms, Lucasarts, and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC and my story.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thought'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **hellfire45 (Chapter 1):** Thanks. And oh, I thought I added Padme on the first go-around lol, thanks for the reminder.

 **AzureTemplar3535 (Chapter 1):** Well, I do love a challenge X). But I think you'll enjoy what I have in store. And thanks for the suggestions, but I can't do Marasiah or Elke Vetter, it'd be kinda weird in terms of their time placements.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** Was I too obvious with the Sith name? XD, but it makes sense given Sidious was the culmination of the Dark side, might as well go all out for Deus.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** Thanks.

 **Silver Crow (Chapter 1):** Ah, I figured my star child would be happy XD. I just have to remember that this is a Sith story, lol.

I'm glad you are happy with the Deus/Plagueis fight, I was worried about that one the most since I didn't know how long it was gonna be, but hey, it worked out right? And I suppose it was easy to right the fight without any real hate since the context of their relationship is rather vague and "non-existent" in a sense, you know? Which actually reminds me of what Plagueis told Sidious in the Darth Plagueis novel (in regards to Deus allowing Plagueis to heal himself; which is italicized in the first chapter of this chapter) about how the Sith don't need to rely on brute strength when they have fear and finances and politics instead… actually I forgot where I was going with that lol.

Well, Darius is a politician he knows to draw people in and play with them (and also "play"), especially for a young impressible girl like Saarai, she would be drawn to someone like Darius (based on what I've wrote in the first chapter). As for Talon and Maladi… we'll see lol.

I did pretty well with the Senate scene didn't I? Lol, I felt that Alderaan has kinda been undervalued so I figured to give it some spotlight, also Alderaan is a very beautiful place (wink wink).

I was looking through all the Houses from Alderaan and I remembered the Alde (it was one of the first that I saw), besides I would be the kinda writer to create some clever irony lol.

As for the Darius interactions with certain Senators, given Darius' feelings towards Antilles when he intervened and nominated himself you can guess how that's going to fare. And with Bail Organa, have you seen his wife :).

With Padme… expect some mentor-student relations in the future (wink wink).

You're really excited to see Talon and Maladi aren't you XD.

Kinda surprised you didn't mention anything about Darius and Mina's scene :(. I thought that would be worth a mention :'(.

Yeah, I don't think I'll include Phasma in this story. I wasn't all that impressed with her in The Force Awakens, she's in that similar position as Boba Fett was in the OT (lot of hype but ultimately useless). However I know that Lucasfilm and Disney will include a much bigger role for Phasma in Episodes 8 and 9, but I'm not really… I just can't. I think you might be familiar with my thoughts on Episode 7… which I can base it down to a simple question: are any of my stories better than Episode 7? If yes… I rest my case. (Granted it sounds a bit egotistical but even my version of Episode 7 sounds more plausible since it kind of ties to the EU and makes it sorta canon).

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** I don't know about a clone army of other species, I might as well do a regular army if that's the case. It'd be a lot easier than to hide the clones of various species for a decade since other species may have biological issues to cloning (Plagueis mentioned a similar problem in his novel to the Kaminoians).

Hm, I think I can do something with the Star Forge. I don't think the Gundam suits would fit the lore of Star Wars, they would be kinda weird.

 **Joe (Chapter 1):** Appreciate the harem suggestions, but Zannah would be dead by this point.

 **Jkc86 (Chapter 1):** Oh, a female Revan reborn…. might do that instead of a fem Anakin Skywalker if I consider Guest and GIANTPANDAMAN's suggestion.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** Why not?

 **Aggiefan15 (Chapter 1):** Thanks, hope you enjoy it.

 **The Book of Eli (Chapter 1):** I have a surprise that'll floor everybody (hopefully), unless one of you guess it first.

 **GIANTPANDAMAN (Chapter 1):** Aw, take away my fun… lol.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** She's added now, you guys certainly love Chuchi, I think almost half of these comments have been about her lol.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 1):** Thank you kindly, hopefully you'll enjoy his character.

 **Nipplegunz (Chapter 1):** She's added now.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** They'll be added too, don't worry.

 **1stHorseman (Chapter 1):** And more you shall have lol.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** I probably won't add Phasma to the story, I'm more likely to include either Bo-Katan, Rook Kast or even Shae Vizla for the lols.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** And here is more lol.

 **Nick (Chapter 1):** Thank you for the suggestions and I greatly your support in the idea of a female Anakin Skywalker. Which is kinda funny since you mentioned my Rise of the Je'daii Empire story and how no one has commented on it, yet in this one and Prince of the Stars it's a bit more… addressed I can say.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** We'll see if there's a fem Anakin Skywalker or it might be a female Revan… who knows.

 **eye of sparta (Chapter 1):** I greatly appreciate the flattery lol. As for the reason why everyone does Jedi stories is because there are ten thousand plus Jedi in the Order while the Sith only have the Rule of Two plus some assassins/pawns at their disposal. The reason why this works is because I've rewritten the Sith lore and replace Palpatine and started to incorporate the One Sith rules into effect.

 **mpower045 (Chapter 1):** Build me an army worthy of Korriban XD.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** And more you shall have.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** I appreciate all the support and ideas, and don't worry most of these ideas that you presented I already had those in mind, especially with what will happen in the future.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** They're already added.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** I like the idea of the war council that you presented, except for Captain Phasma…

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** And you'll have more to look forward to.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** They're also added.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** Lol, hopefully you'll enjoy what I have in store.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** Will do.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** Thanks.

 **-One Sith-**

 **Naboo**

The invasion of Naboo had ended. The Trade Federation surrendered without hesitation once their droid army unexpectedly powered down. The whimsical fanfare from the Gungan parade as they traveled down the Palace Plaza caused an uproar of cheers from the Human citizens of Theed.

Pink-white flower pedals floated on the gentle heavenly breeze, adding to the harmonious occasion.

Standing behind the Naboo Queen, the recently elected Supreme Chancellor smiled at the sight. Darius, like all true people of Alderaan, enjoyed the prospect of music, art and literature; he felt at home here, ironically enough. He had done it. Everything he dreamed and desired were now his.

The Sith Lord won in an landslide victory, unlike anything ever to occur in a very long time. His green eyes lingered towards the sky, wondering if the Force was trying to plot something. He and his master had similar thoughts when Plagueis delved further into the forbidden art of creating life. The Force allowed it to happen, it was not his fault. Focusing his attention to the incoming Gungan leader Boss Nass, Darius watched as the Governor of Naboo, Sio Bibble, hand a large orb made of blown glass to Amidala. Within the glass orb flared a storm of plasma energy. The Queen of Naboo handed the orb to the Gungan leader, who turned towards the massive crowd of the parade, and held it above his head triumphantly.

The Globe of Peace.

"Peace!" The Gungan cried, flourishing the crowd with renewed vigor and prosperity between the Naboo and the Gungans.

The Chancellor saw Padme's eyes focus on him. When he gave in and looked towards her direction, she looked away. An amusing smile brightened his face, clapping alongside the crowd. Now he had his own plans to set into motion, and he would be damned if he didn't reap the benefits of his hard work.

 **-One Sith-**

 **Naboo Funeral Temple**

The humidity of the fire was the only source of light at the temple, the sun having already settled into its slumber. A handful of highly respected members of the Naboo government and Jedi Masters stood somberly at the passing of Qui-Gon Jinn.

Slain by a Sith Lord.

Keeping his head low, Darius nearly grinned at the restrained smile he saw from Saarai. She was apparently enjoying herself. 'Good girl,' thought Darius with pride. Lifting his head a tad higher, he peered towards the Padawan of the fallen Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Padawan stared directly at the burning body of his master, his blue eyes unblinking, as if he wanted to remind himself of his failure.

The Chancellor's green eyes gazed towards the Grandmaster and the Master of the Order, noticing a conversation between the two. Stealthily and quietly moving towards the two most powerful Jedi, Darius greeted the symbols of his enemies.

"Chancellor," Mace Windu stated, his tone flat and stern.

Darius offered a small charming smile to Yoda. "Clearly there must be something important if you are suddenly quiet, during a funeral I might add."

"This is a time of reflection," continued Windu.

"I understand, losing someone close to you can be rather painful."

"Not a time of mourning, this is. Becoming one with the Force, Qui-Gon Jinn has, a rare and wonderful gift to all living and dead creatures," Yoda said, his soft voice lightening the dark mood.

Darius nodded, a roguish grin replacing the comforting smile. "Speaking of the dead, I thought the ancient enemies of the Jedi have been long gone." The worried and troubled looks of the Jedi filled the Sith Lord with smug humility. "And to my understanding, if there's one then there might be more."

"We don't want to assume right away that the Sith have returned," Windu asserted, his voice a bit louder now. A brief tension arose between the Chancellor and the Jedi. "The galaxy will not understand the implication of something like this."

"There are many things people can't comprehend," Darius said. "In either case, this does not end up well for the Jedi. On one end you have the apparent rise of the Sith, on the other you have a fallen Jedi." The Supreme Chancellor looked over his shoulder towards the burning corpse. "Another one it seems."

"To the bottom of this matter, we will get," affirmed Yoda, his blue eyes stern with declarative focus. "Another war with the Dark side, the galaxy will not see."

"For your sake, I hope so," declared Darius. "I don't want my name to be remembered for the galaxy being burnt to the ground because of the Jedi's lack of vision."

Turning his back to the Jedi, Darius walked towards the Padawan as the funeral was finishing. Standing on the other side of the Padawan, Darius eyed the nine year old girl next to him before focusing. "Qui-Gon Jinn was a good man. He spoke highly of you, Kenobi."

Kenobi faced the Supreme Chancellor, a look of melancholy surprise etched in his eyes before correcting himself. "He was a wise man, yes. The wisest that I've ever known. I miss him."

The Supreme Chancellor cleared his throat. "I don't want to impose on you, especially during this time, but I need the details of the Sith Lord that you faced; what did he look like?"

"She."

Darius blinked, furrowing his brow in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"The Sith Lord we faced was a female Twi'lek. She had red skin with black tattooed markings, that's all I know."

A female Twi'lek Sith Lord.

Green eyes focused on the Jedi Masters. "I imagine for your efforts against this great threat you'll be promoted to Jedi Knight." Kenobi nodded solemnly, casting his eyes downward in guilt. "Fret not, Padawan. From what I've heard of these Sith Lords and their legends, you're lucky to be alive."

The girl stared at Darius, narrowing her eyes at him. The Supreme Chancellor sensed the girl's anger, and most surprisingly, her connection to the Force. There was a powerful dormant of strength laying in her. Being careful as to not stare in return, Darius shifted his position so he was looking at Kenobi fully.

"I would be cautious with this Kenobi, I have the feeling that the Jedi Council will try to hide this fact from the rest of the galaxy," advised Darius. "Things are changing, I want you to be cautious before something happens."

The Jedi Padawan contemplated on the Chancellor's words. "Of course, your Excellency."

Darius padded Kenobi on the shoulder, heaving a tired sigh. "It's been a long day. I have to head back to Alderaan before heading to my office. For the next two terms."

 **-One Sith-**

 **House Alde; Alderaan**

The brisk, winter wind brushed passed Darius' hair, his skin unaffected from the cold of the Juran Mountains. He and Saarai traveled up the stairs entering the fine decorated home of his ancestors. Saarai took off her master's cloak and folded it over her arms, eyeing the Chancellor's back.

" _You have a visitor, Miss Mina Bonteri,_ " answered a first-degree medical droid. 11-4D was his former master's droid; a loyal droid and very knowledgeable and skilled in the medical field. The droid flicked its appendages in preparation for his new master's orders.

"That'll be all 11-4D," Darius dismissed, strolling past the droid. Saarai and 11-4D followed after their master into the large, spacious living room. On the spacious lounge modular couch, Mina Bonteri sipped on emerald wine, her legs and bare feet spread out. He knew that position.

"Hello my dear," Mina greeted, smiling fondly at the newly reigned Supreme Chancellor.

"I'm happy to see you," Darius said, leaning down and embraced his love in an upside-down kiss. "I'm elated even." Sitting next to Mina after she scooted partially over, Darius leaned back against his seat. He kept a close eye on the Chagrian, observing her formal posture as she sat down. However he smiled when Mina rested her head on her lover's shoulder. "With what's been going on, I'll need a new council. I want you to be by my side as Senior Administrative Aide."

"Who'll serve as Vice Chair?" Mina asked. Her experience as a Senator masked the undertone of hurt rising in her.

"Saarai," Darius answered, looking towards the Chagrian. "You know my words as well as anyone, and I trust you." Mina lifted her head from Darius' shoulder, her eyes flickering.

"That makes sense I suppose."

"Mina," Darius called to her, resting his hand on her inner thigh. He exhaled gently, thinking of the words he needed to weave. "You are a smart, beautiful, passionate woman. This was not an easy decision to make but it has been done, I want you by my side. I fear that my time as Chancellor will bear fruition to something that will shake the foundation of the Republic. I need people I can trust and confide in, the Senate has always been weak you know this, look at what has happened already." His grip tightened on her thigh then eased as he caressed her flesh, moving towards her soft haven.

"Don't," Mina voiced placing her hand firmly on top of his, preventing his devoted touch. She looked awkwardly towards the Chagrian, still holding Darius' hand. "Not now… what has caused you to be this concerned with the Senate?"

"During the invasion of Naboo it had been drawn to my attention that the ancient enemy of the Jedi may arise- the Sith."

"You believe that they caused the conflict with the Trade Federation?"

The Supreme Chancellor shrugged his shoulders, trying with every fiber of his being to not smile. "I have no doubt, and the Jedi seem adamant about keeping this potential threat a secret from the Republic."

"Why would they do that? If it's clearly evident that it was the Sith-"

"I don't know," Darius interrupted, heaving with a disgruntled growl. "The Jedi can be stubborn, painstakingly so. And arrogant and set in their ways, they're supposed to be servants for the Republic not the other way around." Mina observed the dark frown on her beloved's face, even in his vexed state his pouty demeanor he looked ravishing.

"They probably don't want the Republic to panic unnecessarily until they felt confident," suggested Mina.

"The Padawan whose master died to the Sith Lord confirmed it, so there isn't much more to say," continued Darius. "And the rules of the Sith has changed, at least according to legend."

The Senator of Onderon frowned slightly at her lover, "How do you know that?"

"I read and I was curious on the histories of the Jedi and Sith," Darius explained. "My point being is why are the Jedi so adamant about keeping this a secret? Always two there are." Mina's brow furrowed deeper as the conversation continued. Something didn't feel right.

Saarai waited patiently but her agitation began to slowly unfurl. Her stare towards the female Senator and growing lust for her master started to overwhelm her. _Be patient_ , he said, _You've waited this long. You will be happy that you did._

"A Master and an Apprentice," spoke Saarai, catching the attention of the Senator and Chancellor. "One to covet the power… and the other to crave it."

Darius' green eyes flushed to orange, daring her to speak another word.

"What are you hiding Darius?" demanded Mina.

Glaring at the Chagrian and growling in his throat, he turned towards his love. "I wanted this moment to be more… special. And what I've wanted to tell you this for so long." Shaking his wrists, the whooshing sound of his lightsabers popped from his sleeves, and Darius handed them to Mina.

Her heart… Her mouth opened but…

Darius rested his lightsabers onto her lap, sensing her body tense under its touch. "You caused the Trade Federation to invade Naboo… You caused those deaths."

"It would've happened anyway Mina. The Senate's been weak and arrogant for many decades, long before we were born. You know this," justified Darius.

"That doesn't give you the right to-" Darius firmly grasped her by the shoulder, his green eyes dimming as he watched her struggle out of his grasp. "Let me go!"

"Listen to me," Darius urged. "The Republic will not last for much longer, even if I didn't get involved some other spark would've ignited the rest of the galaxy to become divided in a civil war."

"And how do I know that this wasn't your plan from the start?"

"It's always been the Grand Plan."

Her body went limp at the declaration, her mind becoming foggy in betrayal. She shouldn't be hearing this… she didn't want to hear this. She didn't _need_ to hear this.

"A war will break out so my master and I created an army. A clone army."

Mina's gray eyes pierced through Darius, her beautiful lips slightly agape. "… I don't believe this."

"I am a Sith Lord," Darius confessed finally, directly. "The monster that parents scare their children at night with, but that fear keeps them alive. I will keep the galaxy alive by tearing down the Republic and the Jedi." Picking up the lightsabers he placed them back in his sleeves, casting a small glare at Saarai. "Democracy doesn't last in the hands of the people; they're weak, stupid, and paranoid. The Senators are no better because they r _epresent_ the people, and people fear the truth of themselves more than anything else."

"What do you suggest? An Empire to rule over the entire galaxy?"

Darius nodded. "It's the only course of action left that the 'people' will accept. They always want someone to blame, I'll take that burden. I'm already hated either way." The revealed Sith Lord stood and walked a few steps from Mina.

Guilt, anger, betrayal, shock; those emotions made her feel queasy. Everything she knew about him… was it true… was it a lie?

"Did you ever… lie to me?" implored Mina.

"Never," answered Darius. "I didn't tell you about my past since I wanted you to love me for _who_ I was, not hate me for _what_ I was." Walking up to her and kneeling, he took her hands into his and caressed them. "I never wanted to hurt you Mina, I truly didn't. But I can't let the Republic continue its path of procrastination and bureaucracy. It needs my strength and guiding hand in order to survive. You know the truth of my words, please believe them."

She looked at their joined hands. Memories of those hands always intertwined in sensual passion, his words whispering in her ear, and the grind of their covet bodies soaking the sheets of their shared bed. These same memories welled in her tears, sliding down her cheeks in fulfillment.

"I love you."

Joy, relief and adoration brightened his face, his eyes dancing. "I know."

"I… need time to think this over," Mina stood from the couch and placed her heels on. Darius offered to walk her out but she politely refused. "I want to trust you, I just need to… I need space." Embracing her in a lovers kiss, the Sith Lord watched her leave his ancestral home; his eyes lingering on her backside.

"You must be out of your damn mind," berated Darius, his orange eyes fixated on Saarai.

"Someone's a sore loser," mocked the Chagrian, smirking confidently.

The shadow of the Sith Lord grew from his control, drowning the entire living room in his dark power. "This is not a game! Not anymore!" His voice lowered an octave, an animalistic growl began to take over his rational side. "Are you that petty and jealous that you would destroy everything that _I_ have built?!"

Saarai stood from her place, walking boldly and stared eye to eye with the Dark side incarnate. "Not so much fun when you're on the losing side, is it? To know that one little tiny thing can crumble the mightiest of gods." Her yellow eyes flirted dangerously at the Dark side, she knew the risk of her words. Yet she knew him, he said it himself, better than anyone.

Firm hands grasped her shoulders, and Darius devoured her lips with passionate desire. A low chuckle filling the tense air. "You must be out your damn mind, cause you are the only person to have tested my limits _this_ far."

"This time I'm playing to _win_ , not to appease my ego," Saarai chastised. Her soft blue hands caressed her master's face; it felt smooth and warm, his scent of fine spices ignited a fire in her belly.

Orange eyes diluted to mischievous green; the Sith Lord's devilish grin sent a shiver of anticipation down the Chagrian's spine. "You can now see what I have wanted from you- to walk into the calm eye of the storm that is me and look directly in my eyes and have that beautiful smirk." His gaze lowered to her neck, his lustful hunger to taste her delectable flesh beginning to blind him. "Your place is by my side Saarai, it always was. But I needed a strong woman to help see my vision, you are that strong woman."

The Chagrian's brow rose. "And of Mina Bonteri?"

"She's another strong woman I want and need," answered Darius simply. "She represents the former life I had, you represent the life I have now- exotic, full of liberty, and independence. Both halves of myself within my hands." He kissed her once more, softer and sensual. "Do you have a problem with that now?"

Saarai shook her head, her gaze lowered to his chest. "If that is your will-"

"I didn't ask that," scolded the Sith Lord.

She didn't speak for a time. She wasn't sure if she was even thinking of her response. She just felt… _there_ in his presence, he tended to have that affect. Not small or minute, but more like the air surrounding her.

Darius lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. "Answer me," he softly but firmly demanded. She kept her gaze on the handsome Sith Lord, and he could see her answer. Yet he waited to actually hear it.

"Not anymore," Saarai finally answered.

 **-One Sith-**

Discarding the fine, regal clothing from their bodies, laying scattered on the living room floor, the Sith Lord and his apprentice absorbed the carnal desire of the other's bodies.

The fine sculpted body of Darth Deus caused the Chagrian's body to quiver in anticipation, her legs becoming weak. His body was the epitome of physical culmination. His deep-cut abs flexed with his growing breath, his expression firm and commanding. His emerald green eyes sparkled with wanton desire.

All of that because of her. She loved the influence she apparently had over him. Glancing between his legs laid her prize; large and thick and pulsating, his own measure of his physical essence and domination.

Her cerulean skin laid bare before his eyes, and it was worth his patience. And hers too. Young, vibrant, beautiful, and with a stride of confidence in her figure, Saarai was now silently challenging him.

Reaching out with his hand, Darius grabbed Saarai gently by her throat and gently applied pressure. Seeing her reaction, mild shock and amusement, he released her but kept his hand on her cheek.

A soft growl emitted from the Dark Lord's throat, his lover's tender stroke on his cock. Saarai released a haughty breath on Darius' neck, her heart pounding.

Halting her sexual touch with a wordless hand, the Dark Lord spoke. "Worship my cock first, it wants your sweet touch. Once I tell you to stop, you'll get your punishment for disobeying me."

"Yes, Master," Saarai teased, winking as she got to her knees again. Giving Darius her charming smile, Saarai gave a tender lick to his huge balls. Fondling his large balls with her plump lips, smeared against his sack, marking her place on her beloved master.

"I know you can do better," Darius urged, a boyish grin masking the lust boiling deep within. Lathering his balls completely in her saliva, the Chagrian grinned and slapped her face with his twelve inch cock; it was so long and so thick and delicious!

"No need to rush Master, I have you under my power," countered Saarai. Darius raised an eyebrow.

"You've grown a little too bold, my _apprentice_."

The Chagrian scoffed, continuing to bury her face on his cock, inhaling his earthy musk lovingly. She slapped the head of his cock, the member waved back and forth in front of her lusting yellow eyes.

Saarai took another slap at his cock. "It is the power of the Dark side that gives me strength."

" _I_ give you strength," countered the Dark Lord. "Through _my_ training, through _my_ wisdom, through _my_ desire have you gain this kind of power." Grinning widely, Saarai grabbed her lover's hand and pulled him towards the couch, poising her legs high and wide. Soaking in the erotic view, the Dark Lord's orange eyes ingrained the beautiful sight of her pussy, tits, and yellow eyes; the burning desires between them were breathtaking, and they would join their holy place as a single soul. Smiling and taking both of her legs, Darius acknowledging the black nail polish on her toes and kissed her bare feet; her soles were soft and his tongue caressed every inch of them. His kisses trailed upward to her ankles, his tongue tasting her perfect legs.

Reaffirming his grip on her ankles, Darius pried her legs open to a perfect split. Her pussy winked at him. His cock, fully erect, descended into her folds; the tip prodding selfishly at her entrance, the apprentice's moaning enticing the Dark Lord's pride. Squatting and angling his hips, his ever-long cock rubbed its full, thick length against her pussy. The burning sensation of aching lust inflamed his ball sack, however using his godly strength of will, Darius maintained control.

Placing his left foot on her face, Darius angled his hips again and plunged his entire length into her womanhood, the tip entering the womb. Saarai arched her back and a shout of blissful pain shot through her; the euphoria she experienced was worth it!

Muffled cries came from the apprentice, her right leg hoisted upon the Dark Lord's shoulder as he fucked her with the depths of his violent lust. She felt her womb and pussy stretch with every thrust of her lord's cock, perfectly melding with each other. The screams of ecstasy from the Chagrian brought a genuine smile to Darius. All of this, he had done for her, for them. Her yellow eyed gaze bored into his, silently asking of want and comfort, and her tears of joy darkened her skin.

Darius thrusted harder and deeper into her, his balls slapping against her pussy and looked deep into her soul.

"I love you," Darius grunted, sweat beading on his face. "I will give you the galaxy. Together we will rule. What bigger devotion of love can I give you than that?."

Her tears fell faster, her heart aching. Short gasps left her lungs burning.

"You. Just you."

As he removed his foot from her face, Darius grabbed her arms and slowly lifted her to him. Yellow eyes widened in surprise as he gazed into her. Such a passionate, tender kiss brought the Master and Apprentice's lips together; slow, sensual, loving, caring…

Such a monster of the Sith couldn't feel such things…

 _Passion… Ambition… Desire… Aspiration… Determination… Destiny…_

Breaking off the kiss, Darius cupped his lover's face and wiped the tear streaks from her face. "Look at me," he demanded gently. He adjusted his cock that was still in her womb. "You are mine. You are not weak anymore, I made you stronger. Remember that. I do not tolerate weak women by my side, only the strong shall lay with me, and you are quite strong."

Embracing his lover in a protective hug, the warmth of her tears ran down his neck. Darius kissed her temple in soothing hope.

"We need to talk," Darius called. "About your presence on Naboo."

"I am sorry, my lord. The Jedi were stronger than I thought," A Lethan Twi'lek spoke, bowing before the naked glory of the Dark Lord. Her sister in the Dark side, a female Devaronian, knelt beside her.

"I'm insulted," Darius stated, standing to his full height, pulling his cock out of Saarai. "Have I taught you nothing? To use the shadows as your strength? To leave no trace of our existence? To kill a Jedi properly?"

"Prepare my ship," ordered the Dark Lord to Saarai. "I'll be leaving soon." Taking a breath to focus, he addressed his apprentices as the Chagrian quickly departed the room. His stern orange gazed upon the bowing head of the Twi'lek, he could feel her body quivering slightly in his presence. Good, she still knew of his power. "I must admit however, killing a Jedi Master is most impressive. Most impressive indeed."

The Twi'lek dared to look upon her master, but remained wise and kept her gaze to the floor.

"The Jedi are arrogant and selfish," the Dark Lord stated, looking past his apprentices. "And it'll make my destiny harder to achieve than before. But a sacrifice I can live with." Darius returned his gaze to the Twi'lek, his eyes softening. "Look at me."

"As you wish, your highness," The Twi'lek stated, glancing up to the thick member dangling between her master's legs.

Smirking at her desires, Darius stalked closer to the female assassin. "I hope I'm not distracting you."

The Twi'lek shook her head, her eyes unblinking towards his cock.

The Dark Lord smiled playfully, his demeanor becoming regal and formal. "Your actions on Naboo have served me well. Strong, coordinated, faithful, obedient… I have trained you well."

"Thank you, Master," thanked the Twi'lek.

"I am your life. I am your death. You have passed your final test without flinching. I name you Darth Talon and you will now be one of my Hands—My own personal assassin. Henceforth, you will take orders only from me—report only to me," announced Deus, the ignition of his blood-orange lightsaber displaying the inauguration of a new Sith. "And my little poisoner," continued Deus, lowering his blade to the Devaronian's shoulder. "Be careful Maladi, that you do not scheme for scheming's sake. Do not become so enamored of your plotting that you lose sight of your goal. You will continue to serve me in the shadows and gathering intelligence with your galactic reach."

"As you wish, my lord," teased Maladi, grinning with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"Come closer," Darius commanded, the after-echo of the Dark side reverberated from his voice. Obediently complying, the sisters of the Dark side crawled on their knees closer to the "saber" between their beloved Dark Lord's knees. Feeling their anticipation and lust, Darius' cock twitched excitedly.

Talon licked her lips in suspense, her yellow glazing at her master. She saw her master's fraternization with Saarai when they entered, she dared to imagine the intense pleasure of such a beautiful cock slamming into her womb. The Twi'lek's spine tingled at the wanton lust, her audible shiver pleasing the Dark Lord.

"Even as you alerted the presence of the Jedi of our possible existence, I am a very merciful lord," continued Darius, his speech even-tempo with each word.

The sisters of the Sith stripped their clothing and kneeled proudly in front of the Dark Lord. Their large tits stood robustly, their pussies slightly moistening in anticipation. Taking slow steps around them, he inspected what he loved; perfect feet, toned legs, flat and athletic stomach, plump peach ass, large perky breasts, and the face of angelic submission yet held an inkling of pride.

Darius reached out and caressed Maladi's cheek, her soft purr delighting him. Talon glared at her sister, not happy of her master's distracted affection. The Sith Lord stood in front of Talon, his eyes locked with hers.

"Your ship is ready when you are," Saarai called out.

Her voice didn't break the Dark Lord's gaze with his submissive apprentice. "My mercy, however, must be postponed for now." The Twi'lek's nose twitched in agitation, betrayal rising in her gut. Her beautiful eyes lit with passionate anger towards the Chagrian, her smug smile only told her the truth- she had waited until this moment to take him away from her. Her snarl only brought Saarai amusement as the Chagrian dutifully dressed her master. "Set a course for Raxus Secundus, I'll finish my talk with Mina and have her answer tonight." Darius faced his apprentices, waving his hand for them to stand. His orange eyes lingered on their nude bodies before addressing them. "Phase Two of my plan will commencing soon, prepare for my orders."

 **-One Sith-**

 **Raxus Secundus**

"I see you kept my gift," Darius noted, gesturing towards the Firethorn tree planted in the garden. The extremely rare miniature tree was worth the cost, seeing the glow in his lover's eyes when he presented it to her. The Senator to Onderon kept her silence, continuing her stare at the precious gift. Darius blinked and kept his stare on her, knowing she would eventually speak to him.

The Onderon Senator straightened her back and faced him, her body language entailing the quiet confidence that shone in her eyes. "You have done something that is awful. You started a civil war on Naboo. You lied to a young girl who wanted the best for her people. You manipulated the Senate to grant you the Chancellorship." Her soft, bare feet glided across the stone pathway, standing in front of the Dark Lord. Those grey-blue eyes searched within the Sith's charming emerald orbs, wanting to see some form of regret or guilt.

She only found strength and reassurance.

"What I did," started Darius, his finger caressing her cheek. "I did for me. The galaxy will be safe now because only I saw the fore-coming danger that would've destroyed everything."

"What is this threat that you see?" Mina demanded, her tone somber with curiosity.

"Death… torture…" said Darius. "Not much else. But the threat of it is too real to ignore."

"Will you tell the citizens of the Republic?" asked Mina.

Darius scoffed, a smirk of disbelief on his lips. "When I transform the Republic's chaos into order. When we've built an army and fleet capable of dealing with the threat. To announce it the day after my election would do nothing but create panic and leave us open to disaster."

"I suspect you already have a plan in motion."

"In order to unite the galaxy, I will tear it apart in two. As Darth Bane declared, ' _Always two there_ ', you can't have a conflict without two opposing sides to agree on the idea of war." Cupping Mina's cheek, the Dark Lord pecked his lips against hers. "I'll tell you the plans tomorrow in my office, if you still want to stand by me in all of this."

Mina Bonteri was a woman who knew of passion, ambition and duty. She had gave her life in servitude for the betterment of the Republic. For the people in the Republic. But… if the Republic could be that easily manipulated… could be that useless in important matters such as a civil war…

Embracing Darius, the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, the Dark Lord of the Sith, the ancient enemy of the Jedi, and… her lover… in a hug, she rested her head on his strong chest and closed her eyes.

 **-One Sith-**

 **Supreme Chancellor's Office; 30 BBY**

"And this Jedi just… disappeared?" questioned Darius, his demeanor crediting disbelief. "A Jedi can not just vanish without some form of trace."

"I can assure you Chancellor that this is the truth," Obi-Wan Kenobi urged. "We have discovered that an arsenal of unknown technology that might belong to the oppressors in this conflict."

The Chancellor leaned forward in his seat. "What kind of technology?"

"Not we've ever seen," a young girl spoke next to the Jedi Knight. "It looked… organic."

Darius Alde frowned at the description. Standing from his chair, he waltzed to the panoramic window and watched the reflection of the Jedi. "Have you told the Council about this?"

"Not yet," confessed Kenobi. The young girl glanced at her master quietly then looked towards her boots. "This type of technology doesn't look like anything that exists in the galaxy, at least not that I'm aware of. I figured you should hear it first."

"I thank you for that, Master Jedi," Darius thanked, charming the Jedi with a kind smile. "It appears that the Sith are hard at work preparing for some kind of invasion, but I'm not sure. Keep me posted if anymore of this sightings arise, we must be cautious."

"Yes, Chancellor," Kenobi said, bowing his head and called his apprentice to follow.

Darius eyed the young girl, sensing her growing power with each step. His stare eased as the Jedi left his office, replaced with a sober smile. Tapping his finger on his desk, the Sith Lord spun in his chair to view the majestic skies of Coruscant.

Darth Talon and Darth Maladi had begun the series of civil unrests that will cause friction against the Republic, leading to the rise of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. And the rest will take care of itself.

The door to his office swished open, which brought a smile to Darius. "I hope you didn't get lost, my dears. Perhaps to be fair, I got lost myself a few times. Still do in fact."

"Apologies about the late arrival," apologized Mina. Standing next to her was Saarai, dressed in fine, elegant purple robes. "I have the times of our next meeting with the Senate in accordance to passing the legislation requiring the disbanding of the Trade Federation's security forces."

"Oh joy," quipped Darius sarcastically, sighing in reluctance but stood and followed his lovers. Pecking each lovingly on the lips, Darius took their arms and strode out of the room.

"Quite bold today, aren't we Master?" chuckled Saarai, resting her head on the Sith Lord's shoulder.

"I'm always bold, I just get to now display it proudly," countered Darius, a playful, charming smile still poised on his young face. "Though in the ever gregariousness of politics, I might morph into someone like Valorum."

"You're such a child," berated Mina, shaking her head amusingly. She have a half-hearted breath and composed herself, and unwillingly, released her grip on the Chancellor.

 **-One Sith-**

 **Muunilinst**

 _"There's an invasion coming. A massive assault force of dark ships, shadowy figures, and weapons of great power, based on organic technology of a sort we've never seen before. We believe these Far Outsiders, as we call them, already have a foothold at the far edge of the galaxy, and even now have scouting parties seeking information on worlds and peoples to conquer..."_

" _Can we survive this invasion?"_

 _"When we've turned the Republic's chaos into order," Darth Plagueis said. "When we've built an army and a fleet capable of dealing with the threat. To announce it before then would do nothing but create panic and leave us open to disaster."_

Darth Deus continued his autopsy on the being cut and sliced open on the table. For the last three years he had studied this… creature. It wasn't from this galaxy at all.

It was captured and ended up in Cog Hive Seven, a prison colony wherein deadly gladiatorial matches regularly took place between inmates. The prisoner, who had already killed two fellow inmates in transit to the colony, quickly emerged as the station's most recent champion. For six months, the warrior systematically defeated every opponent pitted against the warrior, until the champion was matched with himself, Darth Deus, who was on an undercover mission on Cog Hive Seven. After a brutal fight, Deus killed the warrior. As the being had only spoken in the species' native language, the colony's systems had failed to classify its species, point of origin, or even gender, although some of the guards suspected that the individual was a female.

But he knew what it was.

He knew and understood the way that it fought- cold, hard, brutal, without mercy. Barbaric even…

This was a monster.

A monster that existed outside the influence of the Force.

"How did you do it?" asked Deus. He rested and folded his arms on the edge of the autopsy table and stared unblinkingly at the dissected corpse. "How can something like you bypass the Force? It can't be-"

Throwing the bloodied rage at the body, Deus stormed off. Venturing into the vast library of his former master, Deus looked through all the ancient knowledge of the Sith Lord's that came before.

Again…

Again…

Again…

For three years he had searched then, and still now there was no sign of success.

First with the Midi-Chlorians, now with this monstrosity.

The Dark Lord's brow furrowed. Waltzing back to the dissected corpse he stared at the head, contemplating something. "If the Midi-Chlorians are the foundation of the Force, and if this creature can somehow bypass that, then it must know the way of bypassing the Midi-Chlorians." He sighed through his nose, it didn't help. At all.

A smart Sith Lord would keep his secrets buried.

A wise Sith Lord would hone his secrets.

The Dark side could allow any and all abilities to come into fruition down its dark path.

"Or the Force works in mysterious ways," growled Deus. He was supposed to be the culmination of the Sith, of the Dark side. Yet… he was struck with failure.

Doubt was the enemy of the Sith. Weakness, fear, self-loathing…

"I overpowered you Darth Plageuis," Deus stated. "I didn't out-think you. Not truly. I used your knowledge against you and not my own." He ran his hands through his hair, frustration practically overflowing. "Perhaps you were the wisest Sith Lord while I am the strongest, limited by my body."

The Yuuzhan Vong…

The nameless enemy from a galaxy far, far away…

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Quite the little surprise here, huh? The Yuuzhan Vong appearing….**

 **Who is the young girl that is the apprentice to Obi-Wan Kenobi?**

 **Harem-**

Saarai, Mina Bonteri, Darth Talon, Darth Maladi, Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, Bo-Katan Kryze, Padme, Luminara, Riyo Chuchi, Mon Mothma, Asajj Ventress

 **Power Scale-**

 **Planet to Planet+:**

The Son ( _Large Planet; possibly higher_ )

The Daughter ( _Large Planet; possibly higher_ )

Darth Deus ( _Small Planet_ )

Yoda ( _Small Planet_ )

Mace Windu ( _Small Planet_ )

 **Moon to Moon+:**

Vitiate

Arcann

Thexan

Vaylin

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Count Dooku

Darth Maul

Shaak Ti

Plo Koon

Ki-Adi Mundi

Aayla Secura

Darth Talon

Darth Maladi

Obi-Wan Kenobi


End file.
